1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply apparatus comprising a plurality of power converter circuits connected in parallel, and a control circuit therefor.
2. Related Background Art
As a conventional switching power supply apparatus, one disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 7-203672 has been known, for example. In a power supply apparatus employing a PWM control scheme which carries out voltage control for causing an actual output voltage value to coincide with a target voltage value, the switching power supply apparatus disclosed in the reference uses different output voltage controlling parameters for a start up period to the target voltage value and for a steady state after the target voltage value is attained, thereby providing a power supply apparatus which is excellent in start up period and steady-state characteristics.
As the processing in microprocessors and digital signal processing (DSP) circuits mounted in personal computers, communication devices, and the like has become faster, the power consumption in such a device has been lowered. As a result, the voltage applied to integrated circuits (operating voltage) has become lower, thus requiring precision power management in conformity to operating states.